The Beifong Legacy
by FootlooseandFancyFree
Summary: Ever wondered how Lin Beifong, chief of Republic City's metalbending police, got her scars? This is the story of Yakone, Lin's scars, and the death of a very special earthbender.
1. Scared and Scarred

Sokka was the first to see her.

Their new house was less than two blocks from the earthbending school on Tenth Street, and Sokka liked it that way. Toph teased him constantly about how much of a worrier he was, but she knew why he was. He had lost his mother as a young boy, and he wasn't about to let his daughter suffer the same fate. Lin was only eight, after all, and Sokka was very overprotective. Which is why that entire day would seem like a bad dream to him, even twenty years later.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A voice cried from the front yard. A burst of panic shot through Sokka's heart. Sitting in the living room, he dropped the book he was reading. In a single bound, he had traversed the sparsely furnished house and burst out the door. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.

Lin Beifong was standing on the pathway in front of the house, carrying a pink backpack in her hand. She was wearing a green and brown earthbending uniform, and her hair was put up in a bun. And the entire right side of her face was covered in dark red blood.

"Oh my god." Sokka whispered. He ran across the yard and dropped to his knees in front of his daughter, tears running out of her eyes. She was crying, sobbing hysterically. "Toph!" he shouted, his voice panicked.

"Daddy…" Lin said weakly. Blood stained Sokka's blue water tribe shirt as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Shh," he said calmly, doing his best to comfort his daughter. "It's okay. It's okay, Lin. Daddy's here."

"Sokka?" Toph's voice echoed from the doorway. Sokka turned his head, not moving away from Lin. _Thank god_, he thought. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Toph. Because he didn't have a clue. He pulled Lin closer, brushing her black hair with his left hand and hugging her tight.

Toph was still in her gray metalbender police uniform, her dark hair covering her eyes. The second she stepped into the doorway, she knew something was off. There were two figures out in the lawn about fifteen feet away. One of them on their knees. That would be Sokka; he had to kneel to be at eye height with Lin. The other was standing. There was something wrong, but she couldn't quite place it.

A drop of blood ran down Lin's face and hit the ground silently. It registered immediately on Toph's radar.

"Lin!" She cried, running towards the two. She had never been so scared before in her life. Her hands shook as she dropped to her knees, right next to Sokka. "Oh my god, Lin, what happened?" She raised her hand to Lin's face and felt hot blood run across her fingers. She turned to Sokka. "Call Katara. Now." Sokka nodded, his eyes deadly serious, before running into the house to get the phone. Toph hugged Lin close, her jaw tight. She wiped a splotch of blood away from her daughter's eye, keeping her close while Lin sobbed into Toph's uniform. Sokka came out of the house a minute later, his sword strapped to his back. He looked ready to use it.

"Aang and Katara are on their way. They'll be here in five minutes."


	2. Waiting

Twenty minutes later, Sokka and Toph were sitting in a hospital waiting room at Republic City Healer's Center, on Fifteenth Street. Sokka was sitting in one of the chairs lining the wall, his arms crossed. Toph was pacing back and forth, her hands behind his back. She was still wearing her metalbender's police uniform. They had gone straight to the hospital in Katara's Satomobile; she hadn't had time to change. Occasionally she stopped and looked furiously at the operation room door, before going back to pacing.

"If you keep that up much longer you're going to wear a hole in the floor, you know." Sokka said, breaking the stunned silence in the tiny room. Toph stopped and slammed her foot into the ground. Sokka's chair jumped about a foot in the air, and he landed with a yelp, the chair crashing into the floor. Sokka stood up, rubbing his sore back.

"Will you please be serious for once in your life!" Toph shouted, her voice breaking. "Lin's in there, she's in an emergency room, she's been attacked…" A sob escaped her lips, and she buried her head in Sokka's shirt, tears streaming from her eyes. Sokka put his arms around her and held her as she cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do." She said quietly. Sokka just held her close to him. After what seemed like hours, Toph stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Sokka pulled away.

"Listen," Sokka said. "It's going to be alright. Katara's in there, remember? Best healer in the world? If anyone can help Lin, it's Katara. It's going to be alright. I'd bet my sword on it." Toph smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said quietly, brushing a lock of hair from her face. Sokka smiled.

"Don't sweat it, Chief Beifong." Toph punched him in the arm, laughing.

Sokka was almost asleep when the doors to the waiting room opened. The sound of the twin doors banging pulled him away from the edge of unconsciousness. Toph was asleep as well, her head resting on Sokka's shoulder as she snored. He looked up slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes.

There was a man in front of them, looking down on them. He was about six foot two, with no hair and a dark brown beard. He wore a red and yellow robe, and he was smiling.

"Aang!" Sokka said. He nudged Toph, waking her up. He stood up and shook Aang's hand. The airbender pulled Sokka forward and hugged him fiercely.

"Sokka!" He said cheerfully. He voice was much deeper than the last time Sokka had seen him, but that had been a long time ago-five years? Six? The affairs of Republic City kept Aang very busy. "Good to see you, my friend. It's been much too long."

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Someone said from the corner. Toph stood up, smiling slightly. "How you doing, Twinkle toes?" Aang walked over and hugged Toph as well, lifting her up in the air.

"Chief Beifong." He said, smiling before setting Toph back down on the ground. "I'm sorry this meeting couldn't be under better circumstances." Sokka frowned.

"Yeah, well, there's not much choice in that." He said quietly. "Do you know anything? What's going on?" Aang shook his head quietly.

"I'm afraid I'm as much in the dark as anyone else." He said gravely. "I got the call during the City Council meeting, and Katara left to come here. I was caught up in a meeting with the Northern Water Tribe ambassador and couldn't make it over until now. How is Lin? What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure ourselves." Toph said worriedly. "Katara and the rest of the healers have been in there for the last few hours." Aang nodded.

"I'd better go in and talk to Katara." He said gravely. He walked through the emergency room doors, a gust of wind blowing behind him. Sokka looked at Toph and nodded reassuringly.

"She's going to be okay, Toph." Sokka said. Toph nodded.

"I know, I know. I just…" Toph shook her head angrily. "Sokka. When I find out who did this…I'll kill them." Sokka just nodded and put his arm around Toph's shoulder.

"I know."


	3. Reunited

It was almost another hour before the emergency room doors clanged open. Toph was fast asleep, her head leaning against Sokka's shoulder as she slept. Sokka was sitting in the chair, his head bent at an awkward angle as he snored. Toph jerked her head up, awake instantly as she heard the sound. Sokka woke up slowly, removing his head from the awkward position and cracking it loudly. Toph winced at the sound before looking up.

Standing in the door was a woman in her thirties, with long, dark hair and impossibly blue eyes. She was wearing a traditional water tribe dress, a simple blue necklace adorning her neck. Two strands of hair were tied up in loops. Toph would have recognized her anywhere.

"Katara!" She said, standing up. It was definitely Katara, Toph thought. Each of her friends had a special kind of signature when they stood, one that Toph had memorized very early on in their lives. It made for less awkward moments.

"Toph." Katara said, sadness in her eyes. Not for the first time, Katara was glad Toph couldn't actually see her. Her eyes betrayed her right away. She took a few steps forward and hugged Toph as tight as she could. "Oh, Toph, I'm so sorry."

Toph's breath caught in her throat. _Oh God_, she thought. "Is Lin okay?" _pleasepleasepleaseplease… _Sokka stepped forward, his eyes pleading.

"Sis?" He said quietly. Katara looked away.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A tinny voice shouted from behind Katara. Katara stepped to the side, and Lin Beifong came bounding down the hallway towards them. Sokka felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. He dropped to his knees and embraced his daughter, hugging her like he would never let go. Toph was next to him in a second, brushing Lin's hair away from her face.

"Oh, thank God." Toph said. She kissed Lin on the forehead. "How you doing, kiddo? You okay?" Lin laughed.

"I'm fine, mom!" She said, smiling. "Aunt Katara fixed me." Sokka looked up at Katara, mouthing _thank you_. Katara smiled.

"Uh, Sokka?" Toph said uncertainly. Sokka turned to face Toph. One of her hands brushed against Lin's right cheek. "Is this what it feels like?" Sokka looked closer.

Right on Lin's cheek, bright as day and still very fresh, were two angry red scars, crossing from her hairline to her cheekbones. Sokka frowned.

"She'll have those for the rest of her life, I'm afraid." A booming voice said from the corner of the room. Aang walked across the room to stand next to Toph. "Katara and I did our best, but there are some things even we can't heal. I'm sorry, Toph." Toph looked at Aang with contempt.

"You can't heal two little scars?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I thought you were the Avatar. You know, master of all four elements, best bender in the world?" Aang looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I tried everything."

"Well, you should have tried harder!" Toph shouted, the ground underneath her feet shaking. "Lin's going to be scarred forever, and all you can say is sorry!" She stormed out of the building, Sokka close on her heels.

"Toph-" Katara stepped in front of him. She held her hand out, stopping him. Aang walked past, giving Katara a knowing glance before walking out the door after Toph.

"Let her go." She said. "She needs to talk to Aang about this. There's something we haven't told you." She looked down at Lin. "Hey, Lin." She said. "Tenzin's playing in the lobby, why don't you go join him?" Lin grinned.

"Yay!" She ran off down the hall and into the next room, giggling like nothing had happened. Sokka smiled; kids were like that. He turned to Katara.

"You're sure you can't help the scarring?" He asked. Katara frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Aang and I are the best healers in the world, you know that. But even we can't heal scars that deep. No, the scars are staying. For life, I'm afraid." Sokka looked crestfallen.

"Sokka, there's something you should know." Katara said. Sokka looked up. "The cuts…" She stopped, wondering if she should say anything at all. Maybe it was better for him not to know.

"What about them?" Sokka asked. His hand went to his sword. Katara winced; she knew that if Sokka found who did this to Lin, their life would be over very shortly. She had to tell him.

"They weren't made by a knife." She said, regretting it instantly. Sokka's eyes went hard, and he looked Katara in the eyes.

"What caused them?" He asked, very calmly. Katara almost felt bad for whoever had done this. When Sokka found them…she hesitated for a second. No, she thought. It was better if he knew. She took a deep breath.

"Waterbending."

"Toph," Aang said, standing next to her in front of the hospital. "Please, think rationally."

"I-will-not-think-rationally!" Toph shouted. Her foot slammed into the ground, and a chunk of rock the size of Aang's head rocketed towards him. He dodged it easily. "This is not a time to think rationally, Twinkle Toes!"

"Toph, please." He said pleadingly. "I know you're going through a lot, but you need to calm down." Toph turned at him, tears streaming down her face as she stared him down.

"I won't calm down!" she cried. "You have no idea what I'm going through! You're the Avatar! No one would dare touch Kya, or Bumi, or Tenzin. But Lin…" A sob escaped the façade. She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the ground, her head in her hands.

"What if I could give you a name." Aang said quietly. Toph looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"The man who attacked Lin." He didn't use a knife. The cut was too clean. It had to have been waterbending. And there's only one waterbender in the city that could do something like that." Toph stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because if you're wrong-"

"I know." Toph turned around for a second. She clenched her fists. The ground underneath her shook.

"What's the name?" Aang sighed. He knew what he was doing. If Toph got the name of Lin's assailant, she'd hunt the man down and kill him. And looking back, years later, Aang still wondered if, in the back of his mind, that was what he wanted.

"Yakone."


	4. Yakone

"I hold you personally responsible!" Toph shouted. Aang sighed. He had expected this would be coming. They had moved from the hospital to the Metalbending Police headquarters building; Katara had left to watch Tenzin and Lin while they talked.

"And I don't blame you." Aang said. "You were right. We waited too long. We should have taken Yakone down the minute he presented a threat to Republic City."

"And what did you do?" Toph said, clenching her fists. They were standing in her office, a large metal room with windows that showed a view of the bay, uptown, and the lot that would soon become the first probending arena. "You mediated. For three weeks, you squabbled with Ambassador Shoda about getting extradition rights. And what happened? He destroys half of the inner harbor, levels two warehouses, and attacks Lin!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sokka said. "Who is this Yakone guy? Why haven't I heard of him?"

"Yakone is a waterbender from the northern tribe," Aang said. "He came to the city about a year ago, and he's been causing problems with the Triple Threat Triads for the last few months. I've been trying to extradite him to the northern water tribe, but Ambassador Shoda is being…difficult."

"He's a terrorist." Toph said. "I've had enough. I'm bringing him in, Aang." Aang shook his head.

"No, Toph." He said. "It's too risky. Yakone is the most dangerous waterbender I've ever met-"

"You think I can't handle him?" Toph crossed her arms.

"That's not what I said." Aang said. "I'm saying we don't know what he's capable of. Plus, arresting Yakone could only increase tensions with the northern water tribe."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should talk to Shoda about it." Toph said, walking over to her desk. She reached under it and pressed a button, and a slot opened in the front of the desk. She reached inside and pulled out two gloves, made of metal with small circular openings on the top. She slipped the gloves on and clipped them to her police uniform. She grabbed a small, slim pack from her desk chair and put it on her back. She grabbed two metal wires from the pack and clipped them to the circular openings in the gloves.

"What are those?" Sokka asked. Toph grinned.

"My own personal invention." She said. She snapped her wrist, and a thin metal cord shot out of the end of the glove, burying itself in the wall. "They're called metal skaters. Two hundred meters of cord in the pack, and they can break through just about anything. I'm having more made. Pretty soon the entire department will have a set."

"Toph, I can't let you do this." Sokka said, stepping in front of her. Concern showed in his eyes, but the rest of his face was expressionless. "You're not going after Yakone alone. Let me come with you." Toph laughed and gave Sokka a quick kiss.

"I'm not going after him." She said softly, raising her hand to his cheek. Sokka grabbed her hand.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Toph smiled, that same mischievous smile that she had given Sokka the first time they spoke.

"I'm going to call a press conference."

"Citizens of Republic City." Toph said into the microphone. The entire room, full of hundreds of reporters and journalists, went silent. Toph could have that effect on people. She was good at getting attention.

"A year ago, a man came to Republic City from the northern water tribe. Since then, he has committed several acts of violence against our dear city, including the destruction of the inner harbor last month and the death of three merchants working in the South Sea warehouses. This man is, for lack of a better word, a terrorist. He has already shown himself to be a major threat to the safety of Republic City and its citizens.

"But this morning, he made a grave mistake. He made a personal enemy of two very important people; Avatar Aang, and myself." The entire room was silent as the reporter's eyes moved to Aang and Sokka, standing in the corner. They were waiting with bated breath for whatever would come next.

"This morning, the terrorist known as Yakone attacked my daughter, Lin Beifong, in the street."

The room exploded in a symphony of shouting, waving and camera flashes. The rumble went on for almost a minute before Toph raised her hands, and the entire room was silent once more. Sokka was impressed. The Chief of the Metalbending Police commanded respect like no one he'd ever seen, not even his father.

"This is the final straw." Toph said, leaning forward on the podium. "Do the people of Republic City really want a man attacking children roaming their streets?" A mutter of agreement sounded in the crowd.

"While the council is caught up in extradition treaties and bending rights, the Metalbending Police have no such restrictions." Toph said, grinning. "Yakone is on our turf, in our cities, committing acts of violence against our citizens. This needs to be stopped. And I'm putting forth a challenge.

"Yakone, if you're listening, and I know you are, I challenge you to a bending showdown. To the death. Tonight at seven, in the probending arena lot. Come alone; bring nothing but your waterbending. That is, if you're man enough to show."

If the roar the crowd had erupted into minutes earlier was bad, this was an earthquake. The ground was literally rumbling as the photographers and journalists tried to get a decent look at Toph as she exited the stage.

"That was very unwise, Toph." Aang said gravely. "I wish you would let the council take care of this."

"Yeah, because they've done such a great job with that in the past." Suddenly, a mob of reporters made their way behind the podium and were bombarding Toph with questions.

"Chief Beifong, how is Lin doing?"

"Chief Beifong, what caused you to suspect Yakone in the attack on your daughter?"

"Chief Beifong, do you think Yakone will show at the probending lot?"

Sokka could see that Toph was getting a little antsy. Having so many people around made it difficult for her to decipher who was who, and that made her nervous. He decided to step in.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted above the din. He stepped in front of Toph, hand on his sword, a barrier between her and the journalists. "Chief Beifong's had enough questions now. If you'll just follow the lieutenant here downstairs, he'll be happy to take any more questions." He pointed to a metalbending officer in the corner, standing with one of his coworkers around a water jug. The journalists were on him in a second. Toph sighed in relief and intertwined her arm with Sokka as they walked.

"You just sent the _Republic City Times_ after my second in command," She said, chuckling.

"He had it coming," Sokka said. Toph laughed.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, Chief." He said. Toph laughed, and he turned to face her. "Toph. Please don't do this. You don't have to go against Yakone. Let Aang handle it." Toph frowned.

"You don't trust me to take care of him." She said. She sounded crestfallen; Sokka winced.

"I'm worried about you." Sokka said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Toph shook her head.

"No," She said. "This is my fight."

"Lin's my daughter too, you know." Sokka said. "I've got a beef with this Yakone guy just as much as you do." Toph shook her head.

"No." She said. "This is all my fault. I could have stopped Yakone weeks ago; months. But I let myself get caught up in the politics. And now he's out there on the streets, and he attacked Lin, and she'll have those scars forever, and all I can think is that it's all my fault." Sokka looked at her for a second before taking a step forward and hugging her.

"Please be careful." He whispered into her ear.


	5. Showdown

For nearly an hour and a half, Toph waited in the lot that would soon become the probending arena. Sokka, Aang and Katara stood on the side of the empty lot, waiting patiently. Toph hadn't wanted the rest of the gang to come, but they had insisted. Toph crossed her arms, tapping the ground with her foot. She did a quick test for vibrations. Nothing.

"I don't think he's going to show, Toph." Aang said. Toph looked disgusted.

"Coward," She muttered. She turned and began to walk away. She took two steps before stopping. She clenched her fists.

"Toph," Sokka said uncertainly. "What's wrong?" She smiled before pointing to the far edge of the lot.

"He's here."

From the end of the lot, a low clapping started. From behind a pile of stone, a slim, tall man appeared.

He was almost as tall as Aang, with scraggly black hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and a blue water tribe necklace dangled over his chest. Sokka took a disliking immediately. The man looked sleazy.

"Very impressive, Chief Beifong." The man said. His voice was whiny and high. "Very impressive indeed. Did you like my little message?"

Sokka took a step forward, sword already halfway out of its sheath. Aang put a hand out to stop him.

"She has to do this herself." Aang said. "You know how she is."

"Yeah, I know how she is." Sokka said, dropping his hand from the sheath. "That's what I'm worried about."

"I'm here to take you down, Yakone." Toph shouted across the lot. "You've gone too far this time. You're a threat to Republic City and its citizens."

"I was just havin' a little fun." Yakone said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wandered across the lot lazily, never taking his eyes off Toph. "Surely you understand, Chief Beifong."

"I'm not sure I do." Toph said. She took up a fighting stance; feet shoulder length apart, hands raised and fists clenched. "You're insane." Yakone laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." He said. "But I'm good at what I do. Correct?"

"You're stalling."

"But what for?" Yakone shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not scared of you, Chief Beifong. You may be the best earthbender in the world. So what? I'm the best waterbender in the world."

"I have a friend who would beg to differ." Katara smiled; she knew Toph praised her as the best waterbender.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Yakone said. He adopted a lazy fighting stance; low set, his arms low and hands held loose. "I'm ready when you are, Chief. Whenever you-"

Her first attack came lightning fast, almost faster than Sokka could process. Before Yakone could finish his sentence, a bolt of metal wire shot from Toph's wrist, heading straight for the waterbender's face. Sokka would think that Yakone would have no time to react, but he was quick too.

In a split second, a thin blade of water rose up from the pouch on Yakone's back. He maneuvered with precise skill, slicing the wire clean in two.

"You're gonna have to try better than that, Chief!" He shouted. Toph smiled. _A challenge, then_. She slammed her left foot into the ground, digging in. She felt every vibration in the ground, every movement as clearly as someone who had perfect vision. Maybe even a little bit better. She lifted her hands, shook her fingers loose, and made her first move.

The two walls of stone came at Yakone from the left and right, so fast that there was no way he could dodge them. He moved his hand in a complicated motion, and the water from the bay on the left shot from the sea in a lightning fast wave. He ducked low, the wave cleaving the walls of stone in two. The pieces of stone fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"You're quick." Toph said, grinning. "I'll give you that. But not quick enough." Right beneath his feet, a pillar of rock shot from the ground, sending Yakone spinning fifty feet in the air with a scream. Toph grinned as the waterbender hit the ground, hard. Only a thin wave of water summoned from the bay stopped him from snapping his neck on the hard-packed dirt.

The fight went on for twenty minutes straight, both benders fighting for the upper hand in a fast paced struggle to the death. To say that it was impressive was an understatement. Neither benders seemed to tire as they fought. Yakone was moving impossibly fast, dodging Toph's attack like a pro. He pulled off a particularly impressive move, spinning between two block of earth sent at him by Toph. He bended water from his pack and froze it solid, throwing it towards Toph like daggers.

Toph sensed his movement and slammed the ground with her fist. Two blocks of solid stone shot from the ground. The icicles shattered against the stone, and Yakone cursed, breathing heavily. There was a long gash across his right shoulder, and his hair was wild and disheveled.

"Getting tired yet, pal?" Toph shouted across the lot. "I can go all night."

"I don't know, Chief!" Yakone shouted, panting. "It's getting a little dark, don't you say?" Sokka looked up. It was indeed getting dark, the sun setting over the western port, giving way to a bright full moon.

A full moon.

_A full moon._

_Oh, no._

"Toph!" He shouted, pulling his sword from his sheath with a metallic whine. "Toph, he's a bloodbender!" Toph turned for a split second, and that was all Yakone needed.

He raised his hand, fingers limp. He performed a complicated motion with his left hand, and Toph turned to face him. Even from the other end of the lot, Sokka could see the fear in her eyes.

Toph was suddenly jerked high in the air, spun around and then slammed back down into the ground. Yakone laughed manically as he performed the puppet-like motions with his hands. The moon was high and full, as strong as it had ever been. Yakone's powers would be as strong as they had ever been.

"Sokka!" Toph screamed. The terror in her voice shook Sokka to the bone. "Sokka, help me!"

"Toph!" Sokka shouted. He took two steps before stopping abruptly; he couldn't help it. He looked up and saw Yakone lifting his other hand, stopping Sokka dead in his tracks. He looked behind him and saw that Aang and Katara were frozen as well.

"Yakone!" Aang shouted, his voice booming. "You don't know what you're doing!" Yakone laughed.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what I'm doing, Avatar Aang." He said.

"Sokka, please!" Toph shouted. She was still pinned to the ground, unable to move. God, she was scared. More scared than she'd ever been in her life. She'd never lost control of her body, not once. It was more terrifying than anything she could have imagined.

"What shall I do with our dear chief of police, Avatar Aang?" Yakone shouted. "Shall I…drown her in the bay?" He moved his hand, and Toph stood up and began walking towards the bay. Sokka could see the fear in her eyes, plain as day.

"No!" Toph shouted, straining against the bloodbending. She was fighting as hard as she could, but it was hard to rebel against your own body.

"Or shall I use her earthbending against her?" Yakone jerked his hand again, and Toph assumed a fighting stance.

"Sokka!" Toph shouted. Her head turned to face her husband. "Sokka, please help me!"

"Toph!" Sokka shouted, straining at his invisible bonds. He turned to Yakone. "I'll kill you!" Yakone looked at him.

"Oh, shut it, will you, loverboy?" Yakone moved his hand again, and Sokka's jaw muscles tightened until he could no longer open his mouth.

"Yakone, I don't think you know what you're doing." Aang said quietly.

"Shut up!" Yakone shouted. "I'm busy." He turned to Toph, who was still frozen in place. "Your time is over, Chief Beifong." He performed more motions with his hand, lifting Toph high in the air. "Any last words?" Toph's expression hardened as she hung in midair, rendered completely immobile by the bloodbending.

"Go to hell." She hissed. Yakone grinned.

"You first."

He closed his limp hand, clutching it into a fist. Toph gasped and fell to the ground, gasping for breath as she collapsed on the ground. Sokka felt the bloodbending release him, and he ran towards Toph, Aang and Katara right behind him.

Suddenly, the metalbenders were everywhere, shooting their metal skaters at Yakone. Two of them wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place. Two more coiled around his legs, bringing him to his knees. With the terrorist safely contained, Sokka knelt down next to Toph.

She was breathing heavily, her skin clammy and sweaty. When Sokka knelt down next to her, she raised her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers against his goatee.

"Where are you hurt?" Sokka asked, looking her up and down. Sokka started to unbuckle the metal armor, trying to find out where she was injured.

"You usually wait until I get home to do this." She said, coughing. Despite the situation, Sokka had to laugh.

"You…" He said as he pulled off the metal armor. "Are insufferable." He gasped. The bloodbending must have burst an artery-blood was flowing freely from an open wound. He looked to Katara.

"Can you heal it?" He asked her. Katara knelt next to Toph, looking at the wound. She turned to Sokka with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Looks like I'm flat out of luck, Sugar Queen." Toph said. She coughed, wincing in pain as more blood poured from the wound in her side. "Better say my goodbyes."

"Shut up, Toph." Sokka said. "You're gonna-"

"Please shut up for once in your life?" Toph said, laughing. "I'm speaking my final words and you're gabbing as usual." She turned to Katara. "Katara. You were my best friend. Thanks for taking me with you all those years ago." Katara nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Aang." Toph said. It was getting more and more difficult for her to breathe. "We had some good times, Twinkle Toes. Good fights. I wouldn't change it for the world." Aang smiled.

"It was my honor, Chief Beifong." He said.

"Sokka." She said. "I'm bad with feelings. But with you…" She coughed up blood, wiping it from her mouth before continuing. "With you, it was always so simple. Take care of Lin for me, will you?"

"You know it." Sokka said. Toph gasped for air; she knew her time was running out.

"Make sure that man rots in a cell 'till the day he dies." Toph said.

"I promise." Aang said. Toph turned to Sokka again.

"I know what I want my last words to be," She said. She reached up and touched his face; Sokka grabbed her hand. "Sokka…I love you."

"I love you too." Sokka said. Toph smiled, then gasped for air, then went limp. Sokka stood up, holding back a sob. He looked at Yakone, sitting in the corner of the lot, bound in metal cords, smiling, looking quite pleased with himself. He decided right then and there, staring at the man who took his wife from him.

He would kill him.


End file.
